Regin
Regin of Winar, House Paren is a summer intake novice at the Guild who enrols at the same time as Sonea. His uncle and Guardian is Lord Garrel and he favours the Warrior skills. He is magically strong and is one of the strongest in the class, above his own year of intake. As a novice, he delights in making others feel victimised and uses his charms to rally others to his cause. However, having matured, as a magician, he is reasoned and fair. From the beginning of The Novice, Regin acts coldly to Sonea because of her low social class. During this time he gangs up on her with other novices, plays pranks on her, and even makes it look like she stole a fellow novice's pen. He makes a rumour that she could be doing "favours" for Rothen, and ends up having to move to the Novices' Quarters. When Sonea escaped the summer intake class and moved up into the winter intake, she made a friend - Poril. Regin soon enters this class too and tries to befriend him. Eventually he gives up and threatens Poril, who ends up with scalded hands, and decided to leave Sonea alone. After Sonea becomes the High Lord's favourite, Regin manages to get more novices from all years on his side because they deem it unfair due to her status. They continually wear her down until exhaustion and play pranks on her when defenceless. Sonea gets her own back on Regin thanks to Dorrien, and they manage to catch Regin in the act of making Sonea "steal" something else, and eventually Sonea challenges Regin to a formal battle in the Arena. Sonea beats Regin in the battle, and he leaves her alone. Later during the Ichani Invasion he is almost caught, but is saved by Cery. He then apologises to Sonea and says he will make up for all the trouble he caused her. He then helps out by becoming bait for the next Ichani trap, to which they suceeded in killing. 20 years after The High Lord, Regin is married and has two teenage daughters. He is described by Rothen as having shed his teenage snobbery and has become a very sensible man. Regin opposes a movement to re-write the rule regarding magicians associating with criminals and frequently discusses his opinions with Sonea, who still harbors a grudging dislike towards him. Regin volunteers to help Sonea track down the Thief Hunter, whom the Guild believe to be a rogue magician. He proves to be very well suited for the task and Sonea starts to warm to him a little, but he is replaced by Dorrien after Regin's wife has another affair. After Sonea is chosen to negotiate an alliance with the Traitors in Sachaka she chooses Regin as her assistant. During the journey he continues to impress her with his change in personality, although she remains suspicious despite her growing feelings for him. Regin stays by her side throughout their journey and regularly gives Sonea his power. After the Traitors overthrow the Ashaki, Regin and Sonea take a carriage back home, wherein he reveals that he is divorced and the two become a couple. Category:Article Category:Series Based In Kyralia Category:Kyralia Characters Category:The Black Magician Trilogy Category:The Traitor Spy Trilogy Category:People Category:Magician Category:Novice Category:Warrior de:Regin es:Regin